Too passionate
by thousand lies
Summary: Sometimes a love can be too passionate.  Rated M for a reason! Don't read it you're offended by violence and other bad stuff.


Ok, so this is a little something that came to me while I was listening to eminem and rihanna... So it's kind abased on the song Love the way you lie, but not completely... I think :D

It's like different moments from Alex's and Mitchie's life.

I hope it's not too confusing with all the flashbacks :D

I hope I'm not offending anyone with this, if so, I'm sorry.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

THE BEGINNING...

Sometimes things start out great...

–_flashback–_

"_Hey" I smiled._

"_Hey" she smiled too as she closed the door behind her._

_I held out my hand for her to take._

_She smiled at me and let her hand fall into mine, intertwining our fingers. The moment we touched, it was like a little spark turned into fire._

_My whole body felt warm and fuzzy, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. It felt like she was the one._

_And when we kissed that day, under the sprinklers of the local baseball field, it felt like time had stopped, it was perfect._

_We were perfect._

"_Promise that you'll never hurt me?"_

"_I promise" I whispered against her lips, smiling._

–_end flashback–_

…. and turn into something bad.

–_flashback–_

"_Where were you?" I asked her while I got up from the armchair by the door._

"_Nowhere" she answered._

"_You weren't here, so I'd like to know where the fuck you were" I took a step closer to the brunette in front of me._

"_None of your business" Mitchie said._

_It took a few steps closer._

"_I think it is"_

"_I think it's not" I stared at her, looking for the tiniest bit of fear or doubt._

_But she sighed and walked away into our bedroom._

–_end flashback–_

Sometimes a love is unhealthy...

–_flashback–_

_I walked into the club and saw Mitchie talking to some guy at the bar._

_I can't tell you what it was, but something in me just snapped._

_That rage built up in me again._

_I walked over to them, punched the guy straight in the face and grabbed Mitchie by her arm._

_I dragged her outside. As soon as we were out of the club, I pushed her against a wall in a dark alley._

"_What the fuck were you doing? Who was that guy?" I screamed._

"_I didn't do anything. We were just talking I…"_

_I interrupted her._

"_You don't talk to people that I don't know!" I added, still in rage._

"_You don't get to tell me who I'm allowed to talk to" she yelled._

_I turned away from her and bit my lip, so hard I might have drawn blood. It was like I couldn't think anymore._

_My hands balled into fists and I turned around and punched her. She slid down the wall, clutching her eye._

_She started crying. I fell down on my knees next to her._

"_Oh God, Mitchie, I.… I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, oh God."_

_I started to cry too._

–_end flashback–_

… and hurts you...

–_flashback–_

_I opened the door to my two bedroom apartment, Mitchie came out of the bedroom, two bags in hand._

"_What are you doing?" I asked irritated._

"_I'm leaving you" she told me simply._

"_No you ain't" I told her, that was the rage again._

_She just shook her head and headed for the door. I grabbed her arm and slammed her back against the wall. Her bags fell to the floor._

_I stepped closer to her and pointed my finger in her face._

"_You won't leave me, got that?" It was more off an order than a question._

"_No! I –" I grabbed her face, hard. Tears welled up in her eyes._

"_You won't leave me, right?" I asked again. A tear made its way down her cheek._

_She shook her head "no", while she blinked her tears away._

_I nodded and released her face. She looked at the ground and turned to walk back to our bedroom, tears falling to the floor._

_I watched her walk away. The anger was suddenly gone and I felt so bad for what I just did._

_I put my face in my hands before screaming and punching a hole in the wall._

–_end flashback–_

...and you start to ask yourself why you're even doing it.

–_flashback–_

_I can't go on like this. I hit her again. I fucking beat her up! I don't mean to, but I just turn into a monster._

_I love her, I really do. But in these moments… I hate her._

_I have to stop this. I have to stop myself._

_I got up from the couch and poured myself a glass of whiskey before walking to the car and driving to the bridge just three minutes away from our apartment._

_I got in the car and walked up to the rail. I climbed over it and stared down at the water. I was determined to put a halt to what I was doing._

_Only Mitchie and my family knew that I wasn't able to swim. I took a deep breath before letting go of the rail and taking one step forward._

_In the free fall I realized, that everyone would be better off without me._

_I felt… relieved._

_Maybe it was because of the alcohol that I didn't fight to stay at the surface or maybe it was because I knew I was doing the right thing._

_I started to feel dizzy as the time passed by. I was in a trance like state when I felt someone grab me and pulling at me._

_The person pulled me out of the water and lay me down next to the lake._

"_Alex! Alex, come on open your eyes! Please!" I heard a familiar voice._

_I opened my eyes to see Mitchie leaning over me, her wet clothes dripping just like her hair. She was beautiful._

_She saved my life, but in that moment I felt like she did that just hurt me, to punish me for what I did. I was mad, but it didn't have enough strength to get angry before I blacked out._

–_end flashback–_

But this love is so strong, and you can't let go...

–_flashback–_

_I crawled onto our bed, snuggling closer to her._

_I felt her stiffen and she opened her eyes._

_I pushed a stand of loose hair behind her ear._

_Her eyes were following my every move._

_I caressed the bruised skin right under her eye. I couldn't believe I did that._

_I leaned over and kissed her there, my tears hitting her face._

"_Alex–" she started softly._

"_No, please, Mitchie, I don't know why it did that. I can't believe I did that. I didn't mean to. Please baby, I'm so sorry, please… just give me one more chance, I promise I won't do it again I promise, please Mitch, please I'm sorry I–"_

_Her lips pressing softly on mine interrupted me._

_I felt my tears mingle with the kiss._

_When she pulled away she kissed my forehead and nodded. She lay down, her head in the crook of my neck and one arm wrapped around my torso._

–_end flashback–_

... you'll do anything to keep this love alive.

–_flashback–_

_But I lied. I did it again._

_I don't even remember how it started, it just did._

_And then, suddenly, I couldn't control myself anymore._

_She packed her things and walked out the door._

_All I could do was sit on the windowsill and what her getting soaked from the pouring rain._

_I couldn't let her leave._

_I got up and ran outside, the rain and the cold hitting me felt like little needles in my skin._

_I grabbed her arm lightly and looked at her. Her lips swollen and dried blood on it._

_She just stared at me._

"_Please Mitchie, please. Don't leave me. I know I make a lot of mistakes and I don't know what I want most of the time, but I know that I want you! I love you! I can't let you walk out of my life. Please. This is all my fault, and I know it, I'm a jerk, but I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't want to hurt you! You know that we are made for each other. Please don't leave, I'm so sorry, I swear to God next time I'm pissed I won't take it out on you, I swear. Just please don't leave. I can learn to control my temper. Please come back inside, please. Can't you tell that I really mean it? I'll never do it again!" I cried._

_She stared at me for a while before taking my hands, slowly intertwining our fingers and smiling slightly while nodding._

_I knew that everything I just told her was a lie. I just wanted her back. I'll do it again, even if I really don't mean to._

_The rage started again that moment, when I thought about her leaving._

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again, I'm gonna kill her._

–_end flashback–_

–_flashback–_

"_A-Alex, don't-" her eyes widened when she saw the gun._

_I pointed the gun at her._

_She shook her head, tears starting to fall from her eyes._

"_I love you" I pulled the trigger._

_She fell to the ground, there was blood everywhere._

_On the ground lay a shattered picture of us, we took it on our first date._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." I whispered. I looked around the room, I felt utterly calm and relaxed. For once, everything was alright. Blinking my tears away I took one last look at her, the love of my life._

_Then I lifted the gun to my head._

_I pulled the trigger._

–end flashback–

And sometimes... a love is too passionate.

END...


End file.
